A Nightmare Realized
by DevilsPrincess
Summary: A GinnyRemus one-shot. There is a small, hardly noticeable reference to anorexic tendencies and depression. It pretty much has a happy ending. And there is some kissing. Also, a challenge inside for anyone who wants it.


**A Nightmare Realized**

**October 12, 2004**

**A/N:** Hello! I've been working on some new styles of writing and since I haven't really posted in a while I thought I might just go ahead and let you guys read this. Its kind of different and not the most clearest of writing, so your gonna have to read between the lines a lot so you'll be able to spot the few connections within the story. Also I added some definitions so you could understand the title and the meaning of this story a little better. Please note that there are many description for these two words but I'm only giving you the ones I think will help you.

**Nightmare** - A dream of intense fear, horror, and distress. A condition in sleep sometimes caused by influencing thoughts that are troubling ones conscious.

**Realize** - To comprehend completely. To fully understand.

A Nightmare Realized pretty much means being aware of your own thoughts. Well you get the idea right?

-----

Ginny laid down on the study room floor. She was tired and hungry but she didn't want to eat. Stuck in 12 Grimmauld place, she was becoming depressed. There was no one for her to talk to. Everyone else seemed too busy to bother with the 18 year old redhead. The fight with Voldemort was still very much at large, so no one had time for her. No one noticed her deep in the shadows. Reality was so cold and lonely.

_The air is chill. Each breath she lets go shows on the air in front of her. She marvels at how it can imprint something you can not see. Something you can hardly feel but just know is there. Like his eyes gazing steadily at her. She can't see how he watches her every move. But there is a prickle in the very center of her being. It leaves a feeling that she subconsciously craves. She dosen't realize he watches her but she dreams of it. _

Ginny rolled over on the dark plush carpet. Slowly her eyes closed. Snapping awake, she scowled. It wasn't time to fall asleep yet.

She had to wait until Remus got back. He was the only one that treated her like more than just a petty annoyance. Plus the youngest Weasley felt when she was around him. Just felt. Like she was really alive and that she wasn't just walking through this life for no reason. Around Remus Lupin, she felt like she existed. And when he wasn't around, it was almost as if she was on one of those muggle escalators that go down and down. But she didn't want to go down. She wanted to move on in life. She wanted to go up. Running and running up, on the down escalators, she goes no where. She just stood still. But with Remus there, he could help pull her to the top. Ginny was sure of it.

Not able to fight it anymore, sleep claimed her.

_In a room of colored lights, she sits alone. In her hands is a ribbon of grey. Not much can be said of grey and most don't give it much thought, but she cradles the ribbon like a beloved one. Deep feelings course through her body. Then the ribbon is pulled away. Gone is the thing that she dearly loved for mere moments. _

_And then its like her life is being sucked away. She pulls at her throat. She feels she dosen't belong, inside the skin she was placed in. Empty is now filling her body and she feels no more._

On the floor of the study, Ginny was curled up in a ball. She hugged herself tightly, shivering in fear. A whimper escaped her quivering lips. Tears fell down her pale cheeks. A mournful expression rested on her face, as nightmares filled her mind. She gasped for breath that sadness was squeezing away. Thrashing about, she moaned words of heartbreak and despair. Pounding her fist against the hard surface of the floor she screamed in agony. Misery wrapped around her with open arms. It clenched her body exposing her to pure, raw, sorrow.

_But there never is a "too late". He reaches for her. He was watching but she didn't know. Looking in to his grey eyes she smiles. Again she feels whole. In his arms._

"Ginny, Ginny wake up." Remus shook the redheads shoulder. Worry etched his features when she didn't respond, but continued to cry. Sitting down beside her, Remus pulled Ginny onto his lap. Holding her close, he rocked her, whispering comforting words.

"Please wake up...please." Remus choked out. He closed his own eye. It hurt to know that Ginny was in pain. He would do anything to take that away and give her the happiness she so deserved.

He had watched her for awhile now. For the past couple months. He noticed how she withdrew herself. She was recoiling from the others. Always on her own and it troubled him.

The werewolf saw when she would skip meals and avoid the others. He saw that even though she was not happy she would put up a mask, fooling everyone. But he observed her closely. It was because he cared about her deeply.

In a friendly way of course. He just understood. That was all. Remus told himself that all the time. He was good at fooling _himself_.

"Remus?" Ginny had woken. The nightmare had fled as soon as she was aware. For a second she still felt the possessing feelings, but then, it too was gone. Soon, all that was left was the dried tracks of salty tears upon her face.

He smiled down at her, joyful she was no longer exposed to the aching that made her so upset.

He kissed her then. Fitting his lips to hers. It was only after he did it that he realized. Though, before he could pull away, she responded. All rational thoughts thrown out the window.

His arms were already around her waist, so he pulled her closer. Ginny's hands griped onto his shirt holding him against her intimately.

Heat was spreading between the two. The passion created from the kiss was warming the dormant feelings in them. The feelings they both kept hidden from the world.

Breaking away, Ginny looked up into Remus' eyes. Love and desire shone through at her as she stared deep into his endearing grey eyes.

And without really knowing, she knew that her nightmare would never have to plague her again. She understood.

-----

**A/N: **Ok if your wondering where I came up with this bunch of words...

So I was drinking a Carmel-Latte Icescape (Mmm caffeine drool) and thinking about how Ron is a little dense. Then I started to wonder "Are the other Weasley like that too?" Then before I could ponder that question I was thinking. "Is Ginny hard-headed as well?" Thats when I knew I had to figure out what was one way to get through to a Weasley plain and simple.

A nightmare is plain and simple right?

Theres a challenge if anyone is up to it. What is one way to get through to a Weasley? Be creative.

**Ps.** Thank you LunasStar for reading this over for me before I posted it. Go and check out her stories too! You know you want to.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ginny or Remus or 12 Grimmauld place. Neither do I own anything in the wizarding world or anything to do with Harry Potter. Don't own Voldemort either....

Wouldn't that be fun though? We could watch chick flicks, eat really salty popcorn, and don't forget mapping out elaborate ways to seize control over the whole entire world. Now _that_ would be a bonding moment.


End file.
